<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unnatural occurrence by CherryCC711</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680372">Unnatural occurrence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryCC711/pseuds/CherryCC711'>CherryCC711</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Eating Disorders, F/M, Feels, M/M, Major Character Undeath, Malnutrition, Multi, No Smut, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:55:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryCC711/pseuds/CherryCC711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Snufkin is a cat, cats have nine (9) lives right? So why shouldn’t Snufkin?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snorkfröken | The Snork Maiden/Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snufkin always loved it in moominvalley, the constant warmth that seemed to emanate from the moomins house as he would sit by the river fishing. What he would give to be back there. Sighing he poked at the dying flames of the fire and acknowledged the sun falling. It’ll only take a week to get back to the valley. The Mumrik put out the fire, then tried to get himself to fall asleep. Morning arose soon enough with a burning song with a blinding light, but of course Snufkin who didn’t sleep a wink was up the whole night.</p><p>    Rummaging through my pack trying to find something to eat for breakfast, it’s been a while since he’s been able to put something away for storage. ‘Well it’s not like I haven’t skipped meals before, for example the last few days the most I've been able to get my paws was only a few nuts and berries. I'll be fine’ he thought to himself as he swiftly packed up his tent. Just like that he was on his way again, his head felt light as he kept close to the trees for balance. THe small critters nervously moved out of his way as this wasn’t his normal path he took. He tried to keep his focus on what was in front of him, but the tiredness and the lack of food seemed to be catching up to him. Stomach growling to encourage its owner to find something to fill it up. But all snufkin could do was curl up on the ground and hug his stomach in pain. As he did so there were multiple little figures moving in and out of his peripheral vision. Thinking it was nothing was one of his many to come grave mistakes. The figures sniffed him, before Snufkin could do anything about them he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. Not a few seconds later he was out cold.<br/>
—<br/>
Little did he know that he was surprisingly close to a village, a quaint one but all together one that knew how to throw parties. No not the fun types, there have been reports of Niblings becoming overpopulated and finding their new source of food in the nearing village. Edwick was one of the members in the recent search party as they were investigating the scream they heard not too long ago. There was only one other person with them, Miff she was a strong one that’s for sure. The two made their way through the dense forest trying to locate the owner of the scream. Miff held out her arm in front of Edwick making them let out a small oof “Did you hear that?” Edwick was about to ask her what she was going on about, but had no chance to as Miff stiffened right before she went running and yelling “GET OFF THEM!!!” </p><p>    Edwick quickly followed Miff and soon stumbled upon her trying to stabbe a few of the present Niblings. By the looks of it some didn’t have the blessing of getting away. While all the others scrambled off, fresh blood dripped off their chins as they did so. Shaking their head to bring themselves back to the hurt, what looked like a Mumrik, laying on the ground. “They don’t look like anybody from the village, who are they?” They asked, kneeling next to Miff. “Doesn’t matter right now, let’s get them back to our village before they bleed out. I’ll get their pack, be careful and bring them back.” Directed Miff as she huffed and picked up the strangers pack. Gently picking up the Mumrik, while Edwick wast expecting them to be as heavy as a boulder. Quite the opposite in fact, they felt scary light. In fact they could feel their ribs as if there was nothing between Edwick’s hand and the bone itself. Cringing a little they followed Miff as she made her way back. </p><p>    Entering their home Miff finally spoke up after the long walk home “There's no one else here that can help, we got to do this ourselves. First cleaning the wounds.” She said while pondering for a second. “Their smock will get in the way, I’m gonna have to take it off”. At this point Miff was talking more to herself than them. Getting to work quickly she undid the strangers smock and took it off, only pausing for a moment with a sharp intake of air before she started whipping away the still running blood off their shoulders. For the most part Edwick hated blood, the smell alone makes them feel sick. But curiosity of how bad the wound the nibbling inflicted on the stranger, they looked over to the body on the table and just like Miff couldn’t help but too pause everything for just a moment. They were so very small without their coverings, the ribs Edwick felt earlier were oh so visible among the terrain of sunken in skin. The deep fresh gash seemed to only be a small addition to the poor Mumrik’s littered skin. A sudden gasp from the stranger made Edwick look away in shame, it just didn’t seem right to be looking at them so intently for no reason. </p><p>    Miff didn’t let the gasp go unnoticed, mainly because the one who supplied the gasp was trying their hardest to shove Miff away and to get off the table. “Hush Hush. You're ok, please don’t run. I'm just trying to help” Miff tried to soth them, but didn’t seem to be heard over their rapid breathing. Sounded like they were on the verge of hyperventilating. Miff backed away hoping  the space will calm them down. It worded and after a while the stranger was finally able to calm down enough and focus on the two. “Who.. where?” Was all they were able to make out before their voice gave out. I went over and carefully rubbed their back, not letting the violent flinch bother them too much. “You're in the golden village, and  I’m Edwick, that's Miff” point to each respectively. “Who might you be?” The aforementioned two looked over to the shocked Mumrik. “Snufkin” they were able to get out. “Speeded, now Snufkin. Please let me finish patching you up, so you can get some much needed rest. How does that sound?” There was no verbal reply, but they did relax, but apparently not willing to lay back down just yet. </p><p>    I took the liberty of taking Snufkin’s discarded clothes to wash them, but to be honest they couldn’t stand being in that room since Snufkin had woken up. To be honest their eyes looked just so sad, and Edwick just couldn’t stand the feeling of not doing anything helpful. </p><p>    After the articles were done getting soaked and all the blood scrubbed out, Edwick went back to the lobby. Snufkin was fast asleep wrapped in a blanket and looking as if they were having the worst sleep ever. Edwick settled down next to Miff who looked so drained, “how are they?”<br/>
“He”<br/>
“Oh, how is he?”<br/>
She threw her paws to her face proceeding to rub her temples, “He’s got a slight infection and fearing real bad, the obvious lack of food isn’t helping the case.” Edwick looked at their paws, still a little bloodstained from today. “Nothing more we can do, How about you go and get some rest?” They offered while taking Miff’s hand to detect the question to the distracted Mifflink. After a while of sitting waiting for a reply Miff nodded and they both headed upstairs to their shared bed. Nobody in that house got a good night's rest, but as the remaining two were finally drifting off to sleep they were disturbed by a blood curdling scream.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snufkin bolted up from the couch hand hovering over his mouth trying to calm himself down. Before he could do so he heard something falling from upstairs then two thundering footsteps. Along with the steps brought two figures were above him. Um Miff and… Edwick I think is their names. “Snufkin! My god what happened are you alright?” Miff was helping him sit up. While accepting the help he couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable, the fact that he was missing his smock only able to keep my trousers. Suddenly remembering the fact that leaving someone without an answer is rude he shagengly looks up at the looming figure. “Just a bad dream” barely coming out over a whisper making the two lean towards him to hear what he’s saying. After speaking everything went quiet, did I do something wrong? Before sloping into a spiral of questioning what he did wrong Miff cleared her throat “well that’s… It’s good you aren’t hurt. If you don’t mind, could you tell me what you were dreaming about?”</p><p>    Just like that the dream came back full force making him wince, Moomin looking down at him for being so weak as to get in this situation in the<br/>
first place and snorkmaiden… Curling up onto himself, ignoring the throbbing pain emanating from his shoulder. “I wanna go home” voice falling off at the end he whimpered realizing what he just said. Edwick looked down at him with pity swelling in their eyes “That sounds plausible, where do you live bud?” They gently rubbed his back, on his good side of course. “Moominvalley.” Looking down at his legs “but I don’t think they’ll want me back like this.” Pausing for a moment before continuing “I’d be forcing myself on them, in fact I should leave.” Suddenly becoming frantic and trying to stand up and get out of their house. The floor seemed to slip out from underneath him and to be honest more than thankful that Edwick caught him. </p><p>    “Don’t be silly they wouldn’t abandon you just because you got hurt, in fact Moominvalley is only a few miles away from here. We’d be more than happy to take you there!” Edwick states as they laid Snufkin back on the couch. Snufkin tried to understand why they were being so nice to him, all he’s done is cause trouble. Thinking about Edwicks offer it wouldn’t be bad, I could go over to Moominvalley, then once these two leave I can go to one of the nearby caves. “If you’re willing to. When can we go?” Snufkin almost sounded eager, while he didn’t really mean for it to sound as such. “Ah you're quite eager aren’t you?” Edwick laughed a little, “well we can go now but we'll have to carry you.” They finished. “And you have to promise you won't go running off!” Miff quickly added and Edwick nodded in agreement. “That sounds fine to me, but I’m afraid I’ll hurt your back, do you have a werewbellow, or cart I could stay in.” </p><p>    The two looked down at him with total disbelief that he would be at all hard to carry. Shrinking back waiting for the remarks, and being pleasantly surprised that they didn’t say anything about his comment. “Well I think we have one in the back, meantime Edwick will find you something to eat.” Miff stroud out of the room and disappears out the door. </p><p>    Edwick turns back to face him thinking for a bit, “I think porage will do just fine.” They started before heading off to the kitchen to start boiling the water. Leaving Snufkin to himself at last, allowing him to finally catch a breath. The house was nice, didn’t seem as inviting as the moominhouse, but I don’t think anybody could match up the moomins kindness. Thinking back to Edwick’s comment earlier, I can’t decide if my dream was whispering lies or the total stranger that just wanted to stop in from making noises. God he was tired, he didn’t want anything more than to curl up on the ground and let the earth take away his body. Smiling, remembering the first time his heart has stopped completely leaving his body cold. quickly the smile dropped to a frown as obviously the supposedly permeate end didn't stick. </p><p>    He didn’t realize that the sun was already going down by the time Edwick entered back into the room carrying a bowl of porridge, which he was promised. They were mumbling to themselves, seemed to be off, something about Miff being away too long. “Ah Snufkin sorry for the wait, I hope this will be enough for you.” They placed the bowl into his hands. While He’s been starving and he knew that well, his stomach has been growling since he woke up. Looking into the bowl itself he couldn’t help but feel sick. It was way too much food, but he couldn’t just leave it  Edwick spent their time making this for him.</p><p>Shakingly picked up the spoon and scooped up the wet, warm, oats to his mouth. Sure it tasted amazing, in fact the best thing he’s had in who knows how long. Forgetting all about the sick feeling he scooped multiple spoonfuls to his mouth not even taking the time to chew. Edwick didn’t necessarily look concerned, more surprised “I hope I’m not touching a sore subject but when was the last time you ate?” Edwick hesently asked “of course you don’t need to answer if you don’t wanna.” They quickly added on. Stopping suddenly, Snufkin struggled to swallow the breakfast food. “Well I would say that…” he didn’t know, looking up at Edwick as he answered. </p><p>Nothing more was able to be said as Miff kicked the door open with a look of pride melted on her face. Covered in cobwebs with a few spiders still clinging on mad that their work was so easily destroyed. “I found it!” She announced out of breath, dropping an old rusted wheelbarrow on the ground, as the thing made contact a ploom of dust was sent through the air. “We can be on our way now!” Finally noticed the atmosphere of the room she quieted down before asking “Did something happen? You both look startled.” Answering for Snufkin, Edwick replied with “Noting you should worry yourself with, we should grab Snufkin's clothes and be on our way,”<br/>
—<br/>
It only took a good few minutes to load everything they needed into packs and storing them on the wheelbarrow with Snufkin who was now asleep. Miff looked down at the boy with slight worry, Maybe it was too soon to be taking him out. But there was no going back now. Grabbing hold of the handle they headed out on their way. </p><p>Little conversation was held, and when it was it was always hushed. They sent nervous glances back to the poor mumrik, his fever was rising. This really was a bad idea. But they were only a few more minutes away from Moominvalley, so there's no point in turning around now. </p><p>Breaking past the clearing they could see the tall blue building far off with a bridge that curved over the calm river. They made it, and the need to share the happy news to Snufkin they turned around ready to wake him up and show him his home.</p><p>Miff knew that she should’ve looked back one more time, it’s been obvious that the small Mumrik has been quiet for an unnatural amount of time. He was cold dead, must have been for a while because his skin was blue and frigid. Stopping in her tracks while gasping in fear, distractingly reaching over to grab Edwick’s sleeve to gain their attention. “H-he’s dead! We can’t bring him back to his family like this, they'll think he killed him! We have to bury him here!” Her logic may be flawed but her mind was stumbling over itself to figure out a solution. Edwick nodded shocked and not able to process the new information forced upon them. </p><p>Together they dug a hole, by the time they were done it was well past midnight. Hands shaking with fear, covered in mud they layer Snufkin's body into the defrosting earth mourning for the loss of a stranger as well as a family member. The process was cut short due to some familiar voices heard only a little ways off from where they’re standing. It was their village members rushing up to them with relief.<br/>
“Where were you guys?”<br/>
“We’ve been looking for you two for hours, and we find you miles away with dirty paws!”<br/>
“We thought you were eaten alive!”<br/>
Multiple voices were calling from the group but a woman walked in front of the group, “Nevermind that, you’re safe now.” She pauses and looks over to the disturbed soil “and what might that be for?” Her voice was kind with an edging sound of disturbance in it. The two in question sadly looked to one another before Miff spoke up “We found him being mauled by Niblings, we took him home but thought he would be better with his family. That's why we were going towards moominvalley. To bring him back, and well..” She looked devastated while she gestured towards the mound. The nice woman nodded in understanding “that’s very kind of you, leave his things with him. We need to head back to our village to do a head count. Please come with.” She then held out her hand waiting for them to take it and be on their way. With that they left only giving a few back glances and occasionally wishing they told the poor souls family.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been about a week since spring has begun, Snufkin is nowhere to be seen and it's left leaving Moomin in a stupor. Which of course leads Moominmamma to become worried about her child. Snorkmaiden has been sleeping over at the moomin house for the last few days taking care of Moomin and giving him constant reassurance. Moominmamma was standing outside Mommins door while not wanting to disturb him but had a plate of pancakes that were getting cold. Knocking gently at the door she was invited in with a sorrowful voice that was more like a grumble than words. Slowly she opened the door and went to sit on Moomin’s bed handing him the plate of now cold pancakes. Deciding to start up a conversation, moominmamma spoke to her sad child “Dear I hate to see you like this, what can I do to help?” Moomin gave no reply only turned away from her as he rolled to his other side. Sighing she set down the plate on the nightstand then proceeded to walk out not trying to engage anymore.</p><p>Oh she hated when this happened, normally Snufkin isn’t late, and when he is it’s only normally a day or two. But along with him being so late there was also a looming feeling that’s been over the valley ever since they woke up. You know what? I should go and find Snufkin, surely he can't be that far. With that Moominmamma wrapped a scarf around her neck as it was still chilly outside. Slipping out of the house she starts to make her way over to the path Snufkin always comes in at. At about the point where she reached the bridge, there was a familiar pack on the ground, it hit mamma at full force that the pack belonged to no other than Snufkin. </p><p>Shocked with this new discovery moominmamma felt her heartbeat start to pick up, with worry, happiness, she didn’t really know. Running over the bridge, quickly making it to where the pack was laid, right next to it was Snufkin’s hat. How could he ever leave these behind? Sure he didn’t like to have more possessions than what’s absolutely necessary. Picking the items up ready to bring it back to the house she noticed that the soil was disturbed. As she put the dots together, tears started to form in her eyes, what would she tell Moomin? How was she supposed to tell him that one of his best friends was six feet under? He’s going to be so devastated. Ears laying flat against her skull, the sad Moomin was starting to head back with the news. A moment from the ground caught her attention, it was being pushed up what seemed frantically yet weak. </p><p>Gasping as a paw popped out of the moving soil once again moving the dirt away from the owner. With little hesitation due to the surprise, Moominmamma was helping move the hand in it’s frantic task. It only took. Few more moments before a muddy head shot up gasping for air. “Snufkin?” She tested hopping for a reaction, and while he was still struggling to breath a slight tilt up of the head was the only answer she needed. “Dear, are you alright?” While a head movement may have been enough the first time, collapsing on the ground was not the reply she was hoping for. </p><p>Quickly scooping up the small child, that she might as well have adopted a long time ago. She noticed what looked like fresh blood on Snufkin’s smock right over his shoulder. It would’ve been easier to tell if it really was blood if it wasn’t mixed with so much mud. “I’ll get you home don’t you worry.” She stated as the walk back started. Snufkin shivered in her arms the whole way back, breaking mammas heat. What in the world happened?</p><p>Laying Snufkin down on the couch she started cleaning off the mud, then proceeding to take care of the source of all this blood. The entrance of Moominmamma with her carrying something by no means went unnoticed. Mamma wasn’t even done cleaning off the mud before moomin came stumbling down the stairs, Snorkmaiden following close behind trying to calm the troll. To no avail as Moomin was right next to mamma in a heartbeat “Snufkin!?! Mamma what happened?” Moomin had no hesitation to ask the question that was on everyone’s minds. Snorkmaiden was right behind moomin with a dreadful look on her face. To answer Moomins' question Mamma just shook her head saying “I have no idea what happened, but I would really appreciate it if you two would go outside till I’m done.”</p><p>Reluctantly they went out the door right at Little My tried to push her way in, Snorkmaiden just grabbed her, taking her outside with them. Little My was only able to wiggle and yell at Snorkmaiden to let her see what everyone was so interested in. As the door shut behind them Mamma let out a sigh in relief, then continued to work patching up Snufkin’s gash, making a mental note to brew up some painkiller tea. Maybe some food as well, as Snufkin’s always been on the smaller side, the state he’s in now is terrifying. </p><p>Setting the kettle on the stove, sitting down to wait for the water to boil. She couldn’t help but think about how Snufkin could have possibly gotten under the ground. Not realizing how long it’s been since she first sat down, and was brought back to the world with a screeching kettle. Shaking her head before standing up to start on the tea, along with the food, a nice bowl of thinned soup would be nice. </p><p>Once the tea and food was finished, Moominmamma brought it over to where Snufkin was laying. Debating on if she should let him sleep more and heal, or to get something in his stomach to ease the pain and to help the process to go faster. The latter won in the end, and Moominmamma gently shook Snufkin’s good shoulder “Snufkin honey, I need you to wake up for me ok?” She whispers to not startle him. Snufkin opened his eyes slowly as if bricks were tied to them “Moominmamma? When did I get to the valley?” Voice raspy causing him to cough. Mamma rubbed his shoulder “I should ask you how you got here, you pooped out of the ground like someone buried you alive.” She said not caring that she sounded so worried. Snufkin let out a small chuckle “So it happened again?” It came out as a whisper but mamma was able to pick it up, she couldn’t help but frown at the comment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If anybody has any tips to help my writing, feel free to tell!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snufkin felt a hand gently being placed on his shoulder, despite his nature of wanting to run away he didn’t want to be rude. “What do you mean by that Snufkin?” He heard Moominmamma ask him. It started to feel really hot under her hand, not just under her hand but his whole body started to heat up, sweat ran down his face. Swallowing the lump forming in his through and managed to reply “Mamma, I really think this is a story you won’t like to hear, it’s kinda dark.” Looking only to see Moominmamma’s gentle eyes “Honey you do know you can tell me anything I won't get mad.” She said while gently rubbing his back.</p><p> He really had to think about this, and the dull throbbing pain wasn’t helping him focus on what he needed to do. Skin that stretched, pulling on the stitches, making him painfully away about the stitching on his shoulder. Bringing his other hand up to rub around the cut wincing slightly, “Alright, as long as you don’t tell anyone else. Mamma, promise me.” Looking up to see Moominmamma nodding giving me plenty of space to think about where to go next, boy am I grateful for her. Taking a deep breath in “Alright the first time I died it was after the second year I left Moominvalley-</p><p>-Snufkin has just made it out of moominvalley a little late, the snow has already started snowing before he was even able to clean up camp. Snorkmaiden was the one to help him pack up, she was heading over to the moomins to hibernate with them. If she didn’t droppe by he would’ve been at the campsite three feet under snow, that by no means would be good. But even though he was out of the valley it did not mean he was out of the way of the cold, it’ll be about three more days. As the moon got higher in the sky the level of the snow showed no sign of stopping. Now it was quickly making its way up to his knees, that’s it, he needed to find somewhere to get out of this snow. Looking around everything was so white and unrecognizable, but a cave soon showed itself. Scrambling over the frozen bushes and around the tree trunks to get to the mouth of the cave. Tripping on a low hanging branch making him stumble in, it wouldn’t be that bad on it’s own. But right as Snufkin hit the cold floor a wall of snow fell covering the entrance, making everything become dark and freezing. </p><p>With redin fingers Snufkin tried to make a fire with the kindling in his pack and whatever branches he was able to find. There must’ve been someone who camped here before because a small pile of logs were stacked closer to the back. It may only last a few weeks but with luck he won't be in here for more than a few hours, but that thought was quickly shut down as the faint light of the sun shone through the restricting snow, blowing into his hands, rubbing them together, then putting them closer to the fire, but nothing seemed to warm them up. By the looks of the dark blue his fingers where turning, frostbite was setting in, despite the low burning fire. </p><p>Stomach growling, reminding him that he hasn’t gotten any food since he left the valley. With less mobility in his fingers, dumping out his bag was the best option at this point. Sorting through his inventory there were a few small  jars of different jams, one jars of honey, coffee beans, tobacco, and a now frozen water bottle. While those were his only food items among it was his pipe, pan, tarot deck, fishing rod, and a few other essentials. Normally food would be gathered when he walked, but with no other sources he was forced to separate them out, in the end there was enough to last two weeks, three if needed. </p><p>He spent many nights puffing on his pipe, it warmed him, and was a good way to ebb of the growing hunger. Others were doing readings, none of them looked good, or just sleeping. Once of what he thought was a day, he tried to dig at the now ice wall until his long past frostbitten fingers bleed. </p><p>After what he could only tell to be two weeks the fire wood ran out, somehow he was still going as after three his food. Giving up on tarot readings because all he was able to do was lay and smoke. But even that didn’t last long, he ran out of tobacco only two days later.-</p><p>-Snufkin didn’t even need to finish his story, it's not like he could. Moominmamma looked like she was on the verge of tears. Making him instantly regret telling her. There was no doubt that mamma noticed him recoiling, so whipping her eyes “Thank you for telling me.” She gave Snufkin a tight hug “Now you look tired, please lay down and get some sleep.” Nodding and doing as told, mamma moved some hair from his face before covering him with a blanket. </p><p>While this was the first time Snufkin feels safe since the start of this whole experience, sleep still didn’t come. All night the idea that ‘Mamma would talk about what he told her to the others. Make fun about him being so stupid as to get in a situation like that, or maybe she didn’t even believe the story and was laughing at him. No stop mammas not like that, she would never!’ Running his hands over his face wanting to scream, ‘how could he ever think Moominmamma would do something like that!?!’ </p><p>The door was cracked open bringing his attention to it, two heads peeped in. It was Moomintroll and Snorkmaiden, and Snufkin couldn’t even but smile, “Snufkin! You're awake!”  Moomin said maybe a little too loud causing his ears to ring, while he wasn’t going to say anything about it, he didn’t even have to as Snorkmaiden took that task “Hush Moomin, tone your voice down a little please?” With that Moomin put his paws over his mouth and muttered a sorry. The mood in the room was lightened from the earlier conversation, a small laugh escaped his lips. The room froze, the others two watched him with bewilderment before smiles crept on their faces. Their laughs grew stronger, but Snufkin pulled away and the laughs turned to tears. He opened his arms not even caring about distance or physical contact, at this point he was so desperate for it. The other two he started for a little before hugging him back “God I’ve missed you two.” Snufkin whimpered nuzzling into their fur. Without words they both agreed but the silence was something none of them wanted to break. But they squeezed Snufkin in their arms and soon they fell asleep hugging each other. </p><p>Maybe one day he’ll they’ll them what happened, but for now after such a difficult time all he wanted to do was be in their arms and sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If there was any false information please tell me so I can fix it. Also Miffllink’s are a species I made on the fly so :/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>